


What Brothers Are For

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: I finished fc4 and still love Ajay <3





	What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

> I finished fc4 and still love Ajay <3

Ajay had spent all his day out hunting and buying new trinkets for Bhadra, his little sister, so he considered. He liked having her around when Amita and Sabal became too pushy with their plans for the future. 

 

The young girl was sitting on the steps, drawing lines in the dirt until she heard Ajay’s footsteps approach closer and closer until he was only feet away from her. “Ajay!” She exclaimed, jumping off the steps to greet him, she leaped into his arms and gave him a tight embrace. He wrapped one arm around her back and placed his bag on the ground. “Happy to see me, huh?” Ajay teased with a crooked grin. The girl smiled, her cheeks growing rosy under the sun. “I am! I am always happy to see you, Ajay. What’s in your bag?” 

 

“I’m happy you asked, I have a few things for you.” 

 

“For  _ me?’  _ Bhadra was surprised but still curious. Ajay laughed softly, reaching into the bag before he pulled out the gift, he glanced up at the girl. 

 

“Close your eyes.” 

 

She shut them and covered them with her palms. 

 

Ghale pulled a brand new white and purple jacket from the bag, flower patterns stitched all over the back, gold frills lining the bottom hem. It really matched her, so Ajay thought. He just hoped he didn’t make a bad purchase. 

 

“Alright, open.” 

 

When she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped and she felt tears of joy build in the corners of her eyes. “Ajay!! It’s beautiful!” 

 

“I noticed you have safety pins on your current jacket, thought I’d get you a new one.” he handed her the jacket and watched her hands explore the new fabric. Ajay knelt in front of her and undid the pins on her jacket and slipped it off her, laying it over his arm. She put on her new jacket and it was a perfect fit around her the royal purples standing out on her skin. “That’s not all I got you, hold out your wrist.” 

 

She did just that and she eagerly awaited. He slipped the elephant bracelet over her small hands and made sure all of them were aligned properly. “You like?” he asked tenderly. 

 

“I love it! I love it all! Thank you so much, Ajay! H-how much was all of this? I don’t want you spending-” Ajay cut her off. “Bhadra,” he began with a laugh. “Don’t worry how much it was. Just enjoy it, I’ll try and fix your old jacket if you get tired of this one. Later today I’ll take you for a glide  if you’re bored.” 

 

Ajay smiled at her and she felt her heart grow warm with delight. “I’d like that, Ajay. Thank you for everything you do for me.” 

 

“See you later sweetheart.” 

 

Ajay seemed to be the only one who really cared about her, even in all the chaos. 

 

Ajay only wanted to her life a little easier, even if it was just by getting her a new jacket and bracelet. 


End file.
